


Always Watching

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [67]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Soulmates, The Cage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You felt like something, or someone, was always watching you. It didn't make you uneasy, or scared. It's always been that way.





	Always Watching

Watching. You felt like something, or someone, was always watching you. It didn't make you uneasy, or scared. It's always been that way. Of course, you had been concerned when you found out that monsters were real, but then again, you never felt like you were in danger. You never told your parents, they would have been concerned. The night they died was only vague in your memory. You remembered tears, and sadness, and then it was cold. But it wasn't the biting kind of cold that left you sore and in pain, but the relaxing cold. It somehow made you feel safe. You never told anybody about that event.

You slowly opened your eyes, seeing nothing but blurred lines for a moment. Blinking several times, you took in your surroundings. You were in a some sort of cage. Right now, you were lying in a corner, leaning uncomfortably against the bars. You sat up, holding your head in your hands, and groaned. "Where am I?" You looked around, trying to remember what happened. Your body froze as your eyes landed on someone. You were confused, and felt like you should be afraid. But you weren't. 

"Hello (YN)", the man in front of you said. "How do you know my name? And where am I?" You blinked, and suddenly he was mere centimetres from your face. "My name is Lucifer", he said, staring right into your eyes. "Lucifer...", you mumbled, seeing a smile form on his lips. Then he nodded. "Why am I not afraid of you?" His smile faltered, before growing even wider. "Do you want to?" Hurt flashed through his eyes as he stared coldly at you. "No. I'm just curious... why do I have the feeling I've met you before?" Lucifer leaned away from you. "I've saved you. Time and time again. But I always make you forget." You were even more confused. "Why would you save me?" His smile turned bitter. "You were my fathers last attempt to take control over me.", he explained. "He weaved a bit of my grace into your soul. We have an unbreakable bond." You hesitantly raised your hand, laying it gently on his arm. You could feel his grace underneath your fingertips. His eyes searched yours for a second. "He wanted to make me love humanity through you.", he whispered. Your heart broke for him, and you moved your hand to cup his cheek. "But that only made me more furious. All the shit that you lived through... and I wasn't able to be there to help you, comfort you." He leaned into your touch whilst talking. "I only managed to get out of the cage when your life was in danger."

"You've always been watching over me", you breathed, leaning your forehead against his. Your eyes closed as you finally felt complete. "And I always will."

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
